


Lets get it on

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [25]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Idiots in Love, Intersex, M/M, Masturbation, Secrets, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Everyone has secrets, right? But Scott Ryder’s is a big one, and Gil is in for a surprise.Once he gets over it, however, glorious things just might happen.





	Lets get it on

Gil usually divided up his life in two parts, and it had nothing to do with the journey to Andromeda. No, it was neatly divided in B.S. and A.S. - Before Scott, and After Scott.

 

Before Scott he’d had no idea he could love from the depth of his being, and especially not how painful that love could be. To hold the man you loved almost every night and know that his heart belonged to another, was the most exquisite of tortures.

 

To see that man slowly but surely disintegrate under the responsibilities everyone was heaping on him was even worse, if that was even possible. And yet, that was how it was. It was Gil who comforted through night terrors, cracked stupid jokes to make a momentary smile appear on features that were so beautiful when they were smiling, who was always there for an embrace and a comforting word.

 

It had to be enough, he thought bleakly as he watched the Nomad be rolled down the ramp into the scorching heat of Elaaden. Except it wasn’t, not anymore. He knew full well that the pathfinder was going to lie under him that night, panting and moaning and begging for it, and in the morning Gil would do the walk of shame all the way back to engineering and act like the entire crew didn’t know he spent most of the night fucking their illustrious leader.

 

At least they were completely honest with each other, Gil thought as he returned to his little part of the Tempest to tinker with… well, something. Anything that’d take his mind off that Scott had been evasive lately. They’d agreed on complete honesty, but Gil was starting to regret that. There were things he didn’t want to know, he admitted to himself as he pulled out the parts of his latest project. Like the fact that Scott had slept with Reyes multiple times on Kadara. Seriously, knowing about your boyfriend’s booty calls wasn’t exactly something that made you happy. But complete honesty meant just that - honesty. Including feelings for others.

 

Oh, he knew that Scott didn’t love him. He’d known that all along; the look on Scott’s face when he looked at Jaal had been the same as he probably had when he looked at Scott. Like he was his moon and stars, the end of the world and the beginning of something that could be wonderful. And the sex was _fantastic._

 

But yeah, something was definitely up. Something Scott didn’t tell him, and that hurt more than watching him cry himself to sleep over the man he really wanted marrying someone else.

 

Handing Sarah over to Jaal as his wife was probably the hardest thing Scott had ever done, for a multitude of reasons. And when he fell apart, almost instantly after they’d left Aya, it was Gil who picked up the pieces. Always there to do that, stick the pathfinder’s broken heart back together and not letting on how much it hurt.

 

Unwanted tears pooled in his eyes as he considered ending it. Calling things off. Breaking up with the only man he had ever truly loved, would always love. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could do this - it hurt too damn much.

 

But what hurt the most, was the realisation that the man who’d sworn him complete honesty was clearly lying about something.

 

* * *

 

Scott Ryder had always been a loner. He’d never really had any friends, keeping mostly to himself and watching almost obsessively over Sarah, his much adored younger sister. This was in part due to her autism, leaving her vulnerable to many people who did not hesitate to use her honesty and innocence to their own purposes. There had been too many times when Sarah came home completely bewildered over something someone had said, and had cried when he explained it to her. It had led to too many incidents for most teachers at their school, and more than once he had been expelled. Each time Sarah had also been moved due to “inability to meet her needs” - a trauma in and off itself. He didn’t mind having to switch schools, but to Sarah it was hell.

 

So when he was made to hand her over to the angarans, he wasn’t sure who was more scared - him or her. But Tann had decided that Sarah was to play the role of peace bride, in that one act representing the entire Milky Way. it was a burden he did not wish on anyone, but especially not her.

Sometimes he wondered what his parents would have thought about it. He liked to think that they would have been against it, but felt that they would probably have allowed it, his father not really caring and his mother citing the greater good. Screw the greater good, Scott’s main priority had always been his sister.

 

Except now that wasn’t strictly true anymore. He had so much that had to take priority; his crew, the galaxy, the man that loved him… it was heavy burdens to bear, but he had to bear them. And he’d never tell anyone that he carried them mostly for Sarah. He wanted to create a galaxy in which she could be safe, and happy, and loved. A world where her children would grow up in safety.

 

So he had to prioritize other things than her. Even if she held the biggest piece of his heart. But there was another part of his heart that was confused, frightened, not knowing anymore where it belonged. He had thought it belonged in the hands of one of the most beautiful men he’d ever met, but now he was starting to doubt. Especially since a particular part of his anatomy was starting to react to another man.

 

This was why he was here, in the medical bay, feeling embarrassed and humiliated as he leaned back, placing his legs in the stirrups so that Lexi could get a good look.

“I hate doing this” he complained.

“I know” Lexi replied as she pulled on a pair of plastic gloves, “but it’s only once a month.”

They were silent for a while, as Lexi’s fingers experimentally pushed inside.

“Everything feels normal” she told him, and he grimaced.

“I need to talk to you. About that.”

“Yes, go on. I know you’re sexually active, there isn’t much you can say that will surprise me.”

“It’s… well. Lately… when I... “ he stopped, blushing.

“It’s okay, Scott” Lexi said as she brought out her scanner, using it to scan his abdomen and what was inside.

“I’ve been reacting. In a new way. When we’re- that is-”

“When you’re having sex?”

“Yeah.” he stared up at the ceiling, shivering slightly with the cold as she applied a cream to his stomach and brought out the ultrasound machine.

“Tell me.” she ordered, placing the softly whirring machine against his skin.

“I’m…” he blushed. “I’m getting wet. When we’re...”

“I see” Lexi said noncommittally, not letting on her surprise.

 

Then again, Scott had been surprising her from the day he told her that it wasn’t just the women on board she needed to give regular examinations. She’d not had a clue he was intersex, but once he explained that he was born on Mindoir it made perfect sense. She’d known about the genetic experiments, of course, but never believed Scott was one of them. To find that he had both male and female genitalia, fully functioning, had shocked her beyond anything she’d ever been shocked before. It hadn’t been in his medical files.

 

“Is this only to one man that you’re reacting to?” She asked, checking the monitor. Everything looked fine.

“Yeah” Scott agreed, an embarrassed look on his face.

“I see. You think he might be your… what is the term?”

“Breacher.” He confirmed with a sigh. She knew he had lately been active with several men, but only one regular partner.

“Does he know? About your… extra parts?”

They weren’t visible. Where a woman had a clearly defined labia, he only had a small slit that could be easily missed when being intimate. But he bled once a month like a human woman would, which had been awkward the first time he asked her to help him get tampons without letting on who she was getting them for.

“Except he’s gay.” Scott said with a sigh, as she gave him a sign that he could sit up and put his pants back on.

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean” Lexi frowned as she started disinfecting her tools.

“I’m not sure he’d be interested in… well, breaching.”

“If he loves you…”

“I know. But still. I’m not sure he’d…” Scott trailed of, unable to finish the sentence.

“You’re not sure he’d be interested in vaginal sex.”

“Yeah. that.”

Lexi looked up at Scott, doing her best not to roll her eyes.

“Have you tried asking?”

 

* * *

 

 

Scott lay sprawled on his bed, unabashedly nude even though it was early afternoon, or at least what passed for early afternoon aboard the Tempest. He’d just had a shower, and was still damp. But that didn’t explain the wetness between his legs, or the hollow ache deep inside. He’d been unusually horny the past few days, like his body was getting ready for something.

 

He slipped his hands down over his chest, stopping to tweak his nipples who were already heard and straining under his fingers, shocks of pleasure shooting through his body. He gasped, the groaned, back arching. His stomach muscles quivered as he moved lower, stroking over heaving stomach muscles and finding his hard cock, proud and hungry. He wrapped his fingers around it, gasping with pleasure as he started stroking slowly. The ache between his legs was building, just below his cock, pulsing deep inside. He could feel wetness that definitely wasn’t precome, making his thighs slick with it, the ache increasing as he stroked.

 

He slipped a finger into the opening he usually didn’t care for, felt the muscles give, felt the wetness building. It was so good, but not enough. He pushed another finger inside, panting with the effort. His hips were rocking into the sensation as he twisted his fingers, trying to get them in deeper. He was met by resistance, and realised it was his hymen refusing to let him in further. Sobbing on frustration, Scott stroked himself faster, fucking up into his hand, back down on his fingers, back arched. It felt so good. But something was missing. He closed his eyes, imagining that the fingers weren’t his own. That someone was lying on top of him, hardness against hardness, fingers pushing into him.

 

“Gil” he half-sobbed, pleasure spiking through him as he imagined the other man pulling out his fingers and instead pushing inside, fucking him nice and slow, the first and only man to have him like that.

“Please” he groaned, “God.. Gil...”

He stroked faster, running his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock on every upstroke. He was so tight now, muscles contracting around his fingers as he spiralled higher and higher, almost there but not quite.

He bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly, even though he knew nobody would hear him.

 

The pleasure was pooling between his legs, the wetness increasing, his balls pulling up hot and tight, full and wanting release. Scott crooked his fingers experimentally, accidentally pushing against something inside, and he cried out in pleasure as his back bowed. His orgasm swept over him like a tidal wave, leaving him exhausted and trembling in a way he’d never had before. He withdrew his fingers and fell back against the mattress, suddenly exhausted.

“Well, shit” he groaned. “  _W_ hat the  _hell_ was that?”

 

“One hell of a show” said a voice full of laughter and Scott’s eyes snapped open in embarrassment and horror.

“Gil!” he squeaked, scrambling for the towel to cover himself, cheeks burning.

“I… uh…”

“Just got yourself of moaning my name. Thanks Sam for letting me in” The last part was called towards the ceiling, and Scott swore to disassemble the AI the first chance he had.

 

Gil strolled over towards the bed as if he owned the room, and Scott’s legs parted instinctively, that same hollow ache starting to build again. It was humiliating, but there it was. Arousal was pooling low in his stomach, even as embarrassment still boiled in him.

Gil leaned over his naked body, pressing their mouths together in a filthy kiss that had Scott moaning in seconds, body straining to get closer but a strong hand on his chest held him down as the engineer plundered his mouth.

When Gil pulled away, they were both flushed and panting.

“So” Gil purred, “something you want to tell me?”

“I” Scott gasped, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You sure? Cause those fingers sure as hell weren’t going in your ass, baby.”

 

Scott felt his cheeks burn even as his thighs parted further, inviting the other man to lie between them.

“Uh… I’ve got… some extra parts.” He admitted quietly, suddenly scared to look at Gil. didn’t want to see the rejection in his eyes.

“Babe, look at me” Gil’s voice was gentle, not at all disgusted, and Scott reluctantly looked up.

“Did you think I’d be grossed out?” Gil smiled at him, like he was a present waiting to be unwrapped.

“I… yeah.” Scott tried to squirm away, but Gil leaned further over him, his hands planted on either side of Scott, arms keeping him in place.

“You know” Gil said, eyes still bright with humour. “My last boyfriend was trans. There isn’t anything you can show me that’ll surprise me at this point.”

Scott decided to be brave, trusting in the words that had just been spoken, and let the towel fall away. He laid nude before his lover, legs spread, hips raised, open and willing.

“Well, look at that” Gil breathed, his eyes dark and hungry.

 

Scott watched with hunger as he stripped, whimpering with need when Gil finally laid down on top of him, pressing him down into the bed.   
“Gil” he gasped, his arms coming up around his neck.

“What do you want, babe?” Gil teased, grinding his erection against Scott’s.

“I want-” Scott panted desperately, “I- god- I want you to breach me.”

“Breach?” Gil looked puzzled for a moment.

“It’s… It’s… I’m from Mindoir, it’s tradition…” Scott’s head was spinning, words coming out garbled and jumbled.

Gil kissed him again, and he forgot what he was going to say.

“I know about the experiments” Gil said between kisses, “it’s amazing what you find on the extranet.”

“How long have you known?” Scott gasped, head falling back when Gil pressed open mouthed kisses down his neck.

“About an hour” Gil teased, “I think Lexi was done with you being chicken.”

“Lexi told you?” Scott whimpered, not sure if he was grateful or pissed.

“Mhm” Gil murmured as he worried that one place on Scott’s neck that never failed to turn him into mush.

“You’re… fuck!... you’re not mad?” Scott choked out, his hands tangling in Gil’s hair.

“Oh, I’m pissed alright” Gil said, his hands finding Scott’s stiff nipples and rubbing them in a way that had him go cross-eyed, “We agreed on complete honesty, babe. Remember that?”

“I’m-  _oh! -_ I’m sorry.”

Gil’s hungry mouth left his neck, and the engineer sought his gaze.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Do you have any idea how much it hurt to know you were lying to me?”

Scott felt his cheeks burn with shame.

“I was scared I’d lose you” he whispered. Gil’s hurt gaze turned tender as he kissed him again.

“You’re never gonna lose me, babe.” He promised, and then they were kissing again.

 

“Gil” Scott moaned between kisses, his hands sliding down Gil’s back to grip his ass, “I want you in me.”

“Yeah?” Gil said, “how do you want me?”

“I want you to… hnn…” Scott’s back arched as Gil’s mouth found one of his stiff nipples, laving it with his tongue. “God!” He cried when Gil bit lightly, “I want you to fuck me!”   
“Excellent idea, babe.” Gil said, laughing softly as his hand wrapped around Scott’s cock, stroking with sure hands that knew exactly what they were doing.

“Oh god” Scott panted, hips arching up into the touch. His hands gripped Gil’s ass hard enough to bruise, something he knew the other man loved.

Gil’s mouth licked its way across his chest, finding his other nipple and giving it the same attention as the first.

“I meant” he said as he raised his head and looked at Scott with eyes that were dark with desire, “which hole do you want me in, babe? Cause I’m down for either.”

Scott’s pussy pulsed with want.

“God…” he nigh-on sobbed. “Pussy! God, Gil, I need you to-”

He was silenced by another of those world-stopping kisses he loved so much. GIl’s free hand slid under his balls, a finger pushing experimentally into his dripping hole.

“Shit, Scott” he panted, “you’re so fucking  _wet._ ”

Scott keened, muscles straining around the intruder. It felt so damn good. Then Gil was pushing another finger in, twisting then just so, and Scott convulsed around him. “Please” he cried, his entire body shuddering at the intensity.

“You ready, babe?” Gil’s cock was sliding against his, the double stimulation nearly frying his brain at the intensity.

“Yes!” he cried in desperation.

Gil pulled his legs up around his waist, leaving him completely exposed, then started to push inside. Scott clawed at the bedsheets, his mouth hanging open in a mix of pleasure and shock at how good it felt to be fucked like this.

There was a jab of pain as he felt something in him break, but Gil pressed a hungry kiss to his lips just then so he forgot about it, instead crying out loudly as GIl kept pressing in until he bottomed out.

“Scott” he groaned, “fuck. Scott.”

“Gil!” He cried desperately, “yes! Fuck me!”

And his plea was answered; Gil started thrusting in quick, hard movements that had Scott’s entire body jolting with pleasure.

“Yes!” He screamed in desperation, his inner walls clinging desperately to Gil’s cock as it hammed into him, every thrust feeling just a bit better than the last.

 

Gil stared down at Scott, writhing and clawing under him like a mad thing, legs clamped around his waist, and thought he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

He braced himself on his elbows and set about fucking him hard, marvelling at Scott’s inner walls almost sucking him in, and he was so  _wet_ , practically dripping with lust as he cried out every time Gil pushed in.

“Fuck” he groaned, kissing that moaning mouth almost with desperation even as his hips thrust in a brutal rhythm, Scott’s heels digging into the back of his thighs as he writhed with pleasure.

“Gil” Scott sobbed, “Oh god, oh god, I think I’m-” suddenly his inner walls were contracting so hard around around Gil’s cock it was painful, his cock spewing untouched. Scott’s back was arched in a taut bow, his face contorted as he let out a long, piercing howl as he came harder than he’d ever come in his life.

 

He fell back on the bed, whimpering, then realised that Gil was still hard in him.

“Oh fuck” he panted, still shuddering with aftershocks. “Gil-”

But Gil just kissed him again, mouth greedy, even as he pulled out. Scott felt his pussy clench in protest, trying to keep him inside, and was completely surprised when Gil flipped him over on his stomach, pulling his hips up.

 

“Wha-” he gasped then moaned long and low as Gil started pushing into his ass. It hurt at first, but he was so turned on he pushed back, not caring about the pain. Besides, Gil’s cock was so wet from Scott’s own juices no more lube was really needed.

“Gil!” Scott cried frantically when Gil started fucking him, harder than he’d just fucked his dripping cunt. It hurt, sure, but the pleasure was greater than the pain and soon enough he was nigh-on squealing every time Gil bottomed out, hitting his prostate with unnerving precision.

Gil groaned, biting Scott’s neck as he laid down over him, pressing him into the bed as he set about fucking the pathfinder senseless, the frantic cries torn from his throat the most obscene symphony he’d ever heard.

“Oh god!” Scott wailed almost continously, shoving his hips back as GIl thrust forward, the smack of skin on skin lewd and so damn arousing he could feel his cock harden again. The bed was rocking beneath them, slamming against the wall every time Gil thrust, pounding hard enough to make Scott shudder all over as he wailed and moaned, clutching desperately at the pillow as he saw stars as his body was pushed a bit further up the mattress every time Gil bottomed out.

“Scott” Gil moaned into his ear, “Fuck, Scott.”

Scott moaned in response, frantic cries and incomprehensible babble falling from his lips as he took a pounding harder than he’d ever taken before, wild with the intensity and ravenous for more.

“I’m gonna come!” He wailed, just before his cock started spewing a second time, untouched but overstimulated.

The sheets tore under his clutching fingers, but he didn't care. HIs ass tightened, his thighs shook, his eyes rolled back in his head and his toes curled. “Gil!” He screamed loud enough to ruin his throat.

GIl howled as Scott’s ass became impossibly tight, squeezing his cock in the best way possible. He rammed in hard one last time and let go, a long drawn out groan falling from his lips as he came, balls deep in the man who never failed to drive him crazy.

 

Scott fell forward, sobbing as aftershocks still made his entire body quake. Gil laid on top of him, softening cock slipping from his ass, leaving him feeling bereft and overstimulated.

“That was” he managed once his throat started working again.

“Yeah” Gil agreed, kissing his sweaty neck. “Yeah, it was.”

Their hands found each other, fingers tangling together.

“I love you” Scott whispered, turning his head so their eyes could meet. Gil smiled, kissing him sweetly.

“I love you to.”

“Enough to have a baby with me?” Scott asked hopefully.

“Enough to have a dozen of them.”


End file.
